The Goblet of Fiery Romance and Tragedy
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: A challenge from JessalynLaine. Cedric leaves Cho when he realizes his true feelings for Harry. Upon discovering his feelings for him, Harry is blown away. However, will the Triwizard Tournament have other plans in mind for the young couple? R&R. Ced


**The Goblet of Fiery Romance and Tragedy**

**Disclaimer:**  
Don't own the characters, though I do own Nick DeDamos...yada yada...Challenged by Jessalyn-Laine.

**Rating:**  
T (just to be safe) for themes.

**Genre:**  
Romance/Tragedy

**Pairing:**  
Harry/Cedric

Revelations

"Did you hear about Cedric and Cho?" Harry Potter over heard a third year talking to Ron and Hermione. Knowing they were dating, Harry thought to himself jealously _What? Did they finally get married or something?..._ "No, what happened?" Hermione asked curiously. "Well, Cho told me he dumped her for-get this-...another _GUY_!" Ron and Hermione's jaws nearly hit the floor. Harry's interested was suddenly sparked _He what?...He did?...Oh, who am I kidding...It couldn't possibly be me..._Harry thought to himself as the third year continued "Yeah, she said he told her he finally realized that he was gay and was in love with another guy...And you're never gonna believe who she said he told her the other guy is!" Eager to hear who the other guy was that Cedric had fallen for, Hermione and Ron asked in unison "Who?" Looking around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard, the third year added "Harry Potter..."

Feeling his breath catch in his throat, Harry thought to himself _No way...He can't be...There has to be some mistake...Could Cedric actually be in love with me?..._He couldn't believe that his feelings toward Cedric were actually returned. Suddenly, Harry felt himself being jerked back to reality by the sight of Hermione's hand waving in front of his face. "Hello?...Earth to Harry..." She stated, trying to get his attention. "Anybody home in there?" Ron added. "Huh? What?...Oh, sorry..." Sighing slightly after finally grabbing Harry's attention, Hermione asked "Did you hear what Nick DeDamos was just talking about over there?" Nodding slightly distractedly, Harry replied "Yeah, I did."

Not picking up on Harry's feelings about the news, Ron added "Can you believe _Cedric _actually likes _Harry_?..." Rather insulted as Ron's remark seemed to translate into "How could anybody possibly fall for Harry?", Harry just snorted quietly. Not sensing Harry's indignation, Hermione added "I know...I mean I guess I can't really say I'm surprised he left Cho for somebody else. But I never would have dreamed he'd leave her for another _guy_...Especially _Harry_..." Turning to Hermione, Harry spoke up indignantly "Hey, I'm not _that _bad!" Chuckling softly, Hermione added "Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you have two have almost nothing in common." Having had enough, Harry stood from his seat and replied "So! What the hell does that have to do with anything!...I'm going up to bed..."

Blown away at Harry's angry response, Ron and Hermione both watched as Harry stormed up to the boys' dormitory. Turning to Hermione, Ron waited until he was certain Harry was out of earshot before slowly commenting "Y'know...If I didn't know any better...I'd say Harry has a thing for Cedric..." Rolling her eyes as if to say "Thank you, Captain Obvious!", Hermione simply stated "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were right..." Under her breath, she muttered "...For once..." Oblivious, Ron turned to Hermione and asked "What?" Deciding just to let the subject drop, she simply replied "Nothing...Nevermind..."

Meanwhile, back in the boys' dormitory, Harry lie awake in bed, thinking of Cedric. _I don't believe it! Cedric's actually in love with me!...This is incredible!...I wonder why he never said anything...Probably because of the same reason I never said anything to him...Though, he doesn't have to worry about rejection..._Harry thought to himself as the news of Cedric's feelings towards him set in. _I wonder if he's thinking about me right now..._ He added, curiously.

Just as Harry had thought, back in Cedric's dorm, he was in deed thinking of Harry. _Well, now that I've taken care of Cho, I just have to figure out a way of telling Harry how I feel...Ah, who the hell am I kidding...For all I know, he's straight and in love with somebody else...Hell, for all I know, he could be in love with Cho...I've seen the way she looks at him when she thinks I'm not looking... I wonder if he's even thinking about me...Probably not...He's probably too busy fantasizing about Cho...They'll be together by morning..._He thought to himself, trying to figure out the best way of telling Harry of his feelings for him. After lying awake in bed for another hour, it hit him. _That's it, this is driving me out of my bloody mind!...I have to tell him!...I have to tell him right now!...I don't care if he doesn't feel the same way!...I have to tell him! He has to know!..._He thought to himself as he silently climbed out of bed and dressed himself as quietly as possible so as to avoid waking the others in the dorm before climbing down the stairs to Hufflepuff common room and slipping out the portrait hole.

Back in Harry's dorm, he too had been lying awake thinking of Cedric, Harry soon deemed sleep to be impossible. Looking around the room to see all the others out cold, Harry quietly slipped out of bed and dressed in a black tee shirt and jeans quietly so as to avoid disturbing the others who were asleep. Silently making his way down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room, he slipped through the portrait hole and decided to go for a short stroll (invisibility cloak in hand just in case Filch was also taking a midnight stroll). Shortly after he exited the Gryffindor common room, he had to cover his mouth to prevent a scream from escaping his lips as he suddenly bummped into someone. Just as he made to quickly duck under the invisibility cloak, the moonlight reaveled the other person to be Cedric.

"Harry!" Cedric quietly exclaimed, surprised to run into Harry at this late hour. "Cedric!" Harry replied quietly, in the same surprised tone Cedric had used. "What're you doing here?" They both asked each other in unison. Realizing they'd eventually get caught, Harry quickly threw the invisibility cloak around both of them and motioned for Cedric to keep his voice down. After an awkward silence, Cedric finally spoke up. "Harry, listen, the reason I was out so late was because I had to talk to you...I had to tell you how I really feel..." _So it's true...He really is in love with me..._Harry thought to himself as he fought as hard as he could to contain his excitement. "I assume you've already heard about me and Cho..." Cedric added quietly.

Nodding, Harry quietly added "Yeah, so?..." Sighing slightly, Cedric thought to himself _Well, Cedric...It's now or never..._Looking deep into Harry's deep green eyes, Cedric replied "Harry, while I was with Cho, all I could ever think about was you...I couldn't get you off my mind, no matter how hard I tried. You were all I could ever think about..." Confused even though he figured he knew where Cedric was going with this, he asked "Cedric, what are you trying to say?" Taking a deep breath, Cedric explained, "Harry...What I'm trying to say is...I love you..." Shocked yet ecstatic at the same time, Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. _I don't believe it!...He really is in love with me!...Not Cho, me!...This is incredible!..._He thought to himself, excitedly. Losing himself in the sheer honesty eminating from Cedric's deep brown eyes, Harry replied "I love you, too, Cedric."

Harry's words not registering within his mind initially, Cedric quickly covered "Now, I know you couldn't possibly feel the same way about me-and I'm okay with that now-...Wait...What did you say?" Slowly, Harry's response had begun to settle within him and take root in his mind. Smirking, Harry repeated himself. "I said...I love you, too, Cedric..." At that moment, Cedric felt the breath catch in his throat. _I don't believe it!...He actually returns my feelings!...He actually loves me the way I love him!...This is unbelievable!..._Cedric thought to himself, ecstatic yet still surprised to learn of Harry's return of his feelings for him.

Hearing a faint sound coming from around the corner, Harry looked to see what it had been. "Bloody hell..." He whispered. Confused, Cedric asked "What is-?" However, he was soon cut off by the feel of Harry's finger to his lips. Melting inwardly at the feel of his touch, Cedric heard Harry whisper "Be quiet. Stay still." Watching as Harry indicated the sound coming from just around the next corner, Cedric froze when he watched Filch round the corner and start heading their direction. Both boys froze instantly when Filch stopped and stared right at them. However, they soon heaved silent sighs of relief when Filch turned and walked away.

Turning to Cedric, Harry whispered "We better be getting back to our dormitories. The longer we stay out here, the more we risk being caught." Not wanting to leave Harry, now that he knew how Harry felt about him yet still knowing deep down that Harry was right, Cedric nodded silently. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Harry suddenly leaned in towards Cedric and ensnared his lips with his in a passionate kiss. After the initial shock of Harry's kiss, it took mere moments before Cedric returned the kiss. A few moments later, they pulled away from each other, breathlessly. Quietly, Cedric whispered "Bye, Harry..." before walking away, back to the Hufflepuff common room. Watching as Cedric made his way quickly and quietly back to his common room, Harry whispered "Bye, Cedric..." With that said, Harry turned and made his way swiftly and silently back to the Gryffindor common room and back up into his dormitory.

Silently entering the room, he froze when he saw Ron stir slightly. Heaving another silent sigh of relief, Harry watched as Ron soon went right back to sleep. Slipping off the invisibility cloak, Harry silently changed back into his pajamas and crawled into bed. Thinking back to his run in with Cedric, Harry smiled as he drifted off to a restful sleep, his head flooding with dreams of his future with Cedric.

Meanwhile, back in his own dormitory, Cedric had also changed back into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Smiling, he lay his head down on the pillow, burrowing in as his head, too, filled with dreams of his future with Harry. He still could not believe that Harry actually returned his feelings. _I can't believe it!...Harry Potter actually loves me! Me!...Cedric Diggory..._He thought to himself, dreaming intently of Harry. However, little did either of them know that those dreams would never have the chance to come to pass.


End file.
